Fucked Up
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: This is what could possibly happen if Jane really didn't kill Hoyt and he was just in hiding... Until now. This is a darker story. If you're looking for a happy ending, you wont find it here. Rated M for non-consensual sex.
1. The Hope

**Writing this story with **_**thebiggestnerdyouknow. **_**We just have so much fun writing together.**

**This story however is dark and not very fluffy. For those of you in the mood for something like this... Enjoy!**

**(We own nothing but the words on these pages... and not really even that)**

**Fucked Up**

It started off normal enough a day. Maura and Jane began work at the normal hour, not having been called in for any bodies earlier. The medical examiner had stopped by the cafe to chat with Angela and get coffee for herself and Jane. And then she had dropped it off at the detective's desk, staying long enough for a chat about the special she'd seen on Africanized bees and their migration into the United States the night before, earning herself a classic Rizzoli eye roll.

And then they'd gotten the call.

Jane looked down at her cell and raised a brow before answering. "BPD Detective Rizzoli."

"Hi Detective Rizzoli. My name is Martian. You may not remember me but you helped solve the murder of my little girl, Stacy. You and Dr. Isles. I would really like to take the both of you to lunch if possible."

Jane gave Maura one of those 'wtf' looks and the ME tilted her head, whispering "Who is it?" lowly.

Meanwhile Martian continued on. "If today is too late of notice I can always aim for a time later this week, Detective."

"Uh... let me just check with Dr. Isles." She covered the mouth of the cell and shook her head. "A guy named Martian wants to take us to lunch for solving his daughter's murder. Um... its free food. Wanna go today or later this week?"

"Hmm..." Maura thought for a moment, rubbing her chin. "Later this week would probably be best. I have a teleconference this afternoon and I'm not sure how long it'll last."

Jane uncovered the phone. "Uh can we do it maybe tomorrow? We're kinda booked today."

"Yes, tomorrow would be fine. How about Louis' Bistro? At, say, 1?" The man asked, Maura giving a nod of approval when Jane asked if the time and place would work for her.

"We'll see you there, Martian." Once she hung up she shrugged. "That was a bit odd."

"Perhaps he's just appreciative of you providing closure by solving the case. It's not the first time a family has repaid you in some way or another." Maura smiled and got up off the desk corner she was sitting on. "Would you like to come over tonight? I still have that movie you forced me to rent." She smirked.

"I'll see you then, detective." Maura winked, having caught Jane staring at her legs, and headed off toward the elevator. The rest of their work day was pretty uneventful. Maura had her teleconference and finished up a research paper she'd been working on while Jane hit some cold case files. The two later met at the doctor's place, Maura lifting a box of pizza once Jane had walked in the door. "I've already ordered your favorite and there's beer in the fridge."

"Ah, girl after my own heart." She laughed. "Thanks." She walked passed Maura to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "You are actually going to eat pepperoni?" She asked with a chuckle. "Since when did this happen?" She took a slice and dipped iti n the cup of ranch sauce that the pizza came with and moaned with the first bite.

Maura watched Jane intently, a brow cocked at that moan. "Actually, I had a tuna sandwich before you got here. I knew you could devour that pizza all by yourself." She chuckled, pulling her legs up onto the couch and tucking them under herself. "The DVDs already in the player. Whenever you're ready I'll start it."

Jane grinned. "You know me so well." She laughed and got comfortable on the couch next to her. Pulling the blanket down off the back of the sofa, she draped it over their legs and snuggled into the back cushions. "Hmm Play."

Maura smiled and leaned forward to grab the remote, hitting 'play' before setting it back down on the table. Then she pulled the blanket a little more snuggly over her lap and leaned a little closer to Jane. "I do believe my surround sound will get a workout with this one. I have a feeling there'll be a lot of explosions in it."

"Well it's only the #1 action movie of the year." Jane smirked and found herself leaning a bit closer to Maura as well. Throughout the movie the detective kept watching the blonde from the corner of her eye. She was in love with her best friend but was too afraid to say anything to her, in fear of what she may think. So a secret love was what Jane subjected herself to.

At some point throughout the movie, Maura's head ended up on Jane's shoulder, the blonde biting her lip to prevent speaking. She really wanted to point out the inconsistencies and flaws but kept quiet for her friend's sake. She could let Jane enjoy her movie, but that didn't mean she wouldn't point out the errors afterwards and drive her best friend batty playfully.

Jane rested her own head on top of Maura's with a smile on her face. She moved her hand to sit on her friend's knee. When the movie ended, Jane didn't even flinch to move away from the woman.

"That was..." Maura tilted her head to the side, only leaning back enough to look at Jane. "Well... interesting. Blowing up a car is much harder to do than they make it look in movies like this. You'd have to puncture both sides of a fuel tank to draw in the proper amount of oxygen. The probability of doing such is a million to one." She said in her ever so scientific manner.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah well it's not the science part that's awesome, its the 'blowing shit up' part that is." She chuckled and turned her face towards Maura. They were only inches apart.

Maura chuckled and shook her head. "I'd think your day job would provide enough entertainment of that sort. Then again, it is kind of fun to compare reality with fiction's versions of crime and medicine." The blonde smiled, not shying away from the closeness they shared.

"That is true, but not everything blows up with my job... thankfully." She smirked then her eyes traveled down to Maura's lips and stayed there, wanting to close the distance, but so afraid to move. "I uh..." She started but had no idea of what she was going to say.

"True, but you have dealt with plenty of gunfire in your career." Maura said, completely oblivious to the travel of Jane's eyes as she thought about the time the detective had shot herself. When she heard the uncertainty in Jane's voice, though, she realized exactly where they had landed and licked her lips. "You what, Jane?"

She could feel her own core dampen with just the sound of Maura's voice after licking her lips. "Mm.. I... need another beer." Getting up, the detective walked to the kitchen, running her fingers though her hair roughly. Her heart was screaming at her and telling her that she should have leaned in for the kiss. Grabbing a new bottle she popped the cap, leaned against the counter and took a long swig.

Maura was left on the couch utterly disappointed. With the way Jane had been looking at her lately, she had thought for sure the detective was going to lean in and finally close that distance between them. But she hadn't. Maura quickly finished the rest of her wine and then sighed deeply before standing and heading toward the kitchen, pausing a couple of feet away from the brunette. "We have an early morning tomorrow so I think it best I just head to bed. Goodnight, Jane."

"I'll be in there in a bit." She said, still nursing her beer. Was it disappointment she saw in her best friend's eyes? After about ten minutes she headed into Maura's bedroom, pulled off her jeans, work shirt and her bra and laid them in the chair for the next morning. In just her tank and boyshorts she crawled into her side of the bed and positioned herself a bit closer to the doctor than usual. "Goodnight." Jane whispered and with a bit of bravery she kissed her forehead.

Maura sighed contently and scooted a little closer to Jane. "Goodnight." She whispered, closing her eyes and trying her best not to focus on their close proximity despite the fact she could feel Jane's body heat radiating off of her and wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. It was something they'd have to discuss in the near future.

Some time throughout the night, Jane had moved as close as possible to Maura, spooning her. Waking up in the morning she didn't bother to move. Maura hadn't pulled away so she was content on staying just like this.

Maura set her arm over the one resting on her stomach and leaned back into Jane, a lazy smile on her face. She could definitely give Jane more time and space to make a decision whether to act or not, especially if the detective was going to cuddle like this with her in the morning. The doctor only moved when her alarm went off, turning it off quickly and turning onto her side to face the brunette. "Goodmorning."

Face to face now, Jane had a smile cross her lips. "Mm very good morning." The detective, sleepily, pulled the blonde even closer to her. Body against body. In the stage between being awake and asleep, she was braver than she usually was with actions caused by love. Moving a leg to drape over Maura's hip she moaned softly. "So warm."

"You have no idea." Maura said softly, inhaling deeply to keep her breathing steady. The way Jane was draped over her, that moan, it all made Maura feel as though she were on fire. She wondered if Jane could feel her heart pounding, that's how close they were. "Um... we should, uh, probably get showered and get dress." The usually sophisticated speaking doctor barely managed.

Jane held her tighter. "No... Sleep. Warm." She groaned softly. "Stay..." Her lips moved closer to Maura's. "..right... here." She whispered right against the woman's lips, thinking she was dreaming.

Maura seriously considered moving her lips against Jane's, for even just a small, sweet kiss. But her phone rang then. And just a few seconds after she'd grabbed it and answered it in a professional tone, Jane's rang too.

Jane groaned in a more nonsexual way and reached over grabbing her cell. "Rizzoli!' She rasped into the phone.

"Hey, Jane, it's Frost. We've got a couple of bodies already this morning. So, get your coffee and then get your ass here. And bring Dr. Isles with you. I have this sneaking suspicion you're in the same place." Frost chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah... On our way. Text me the address." She hung up and looked over at Maura. "Hey.." She yawned and got up out of the bed going for her clothes. Unfortunately the ones she wore the day before.

Maura took a deep breath and smiled. "Hey." She watched her best friend pull her dress pants up over long, smooth legs for a moment before forcing herself out of bed. "Did Frost tell you anything about the case? I didn't get much out of Korsak."

"Just that it's a couple of bodies. I'm getting an address shor...Now." She said hearing the beep of her cell. It was Frost giving her what she was talking about just a few seconds ago. Looking over at her best friend, she found herself wishing they had more time this morning. "I uh... Lets hang out again tonight after work. I have something I want to tell you."

Maura was in the middle of buttoning her shirt when she heard Jane's suggestion. Standing in just her pencil skirt and half-buttoned top, the blonde glanced over at Jane and nodded. "Okay. You could come over here again and we could order Chinese and just talk."

Jane smiled and pulled her shirt down then walked over to the doctor and slowly buttoned her shirt up the rest of the way, subtly checking her out. "I'd like that." She offered a smirk then sat on the foot of the bed to put her boots on.

Maura smiled smugly and walked past Jane to pick out a blazer to wear, then slipping into some Jimmy Choos. "Alright. Who's car are we taking this time?"

Once Jane and Maura were both at the scene, Frost jogged up to them and pointed over his shoulder at a couple sprawled out. "One male, one female. Looks like they were a married couple."

Maura nodded and strolled past him to examine the bodies.

"Sooo, how'd your evening go last night, Jane?" Frost smirked.

Jane looked at Frost and narrowed her eyes. "It was fine. Why?" She questioned before walking over to the female body and her eyes widened. Hands pinned to the carpet with scalpels.

Korsak saw Jane's expression and quickly walked over to the two. "Dammit, Frost, you were supposed to distract her for a bit until I could come over and warn her."

Jane's younger partner gave a quick 'sorry,' an ashamed look coming across his features.

"I'm sorry, Jane. It looks like Hoyt has another apprentice or copy cat."

Jane moved her hair and closed her eyes tightly. "Stun gun... shit." She looked over at Maura before standing up and walking out of the house.

Maura's eyes locked with Jane's for a second before the ME sighed and stood, informing her tech not to touch anything yet. She knew how much these scenes affected her best friend and followed the woman out. "Jane, Jane, wait!"

Jane stopped in her tracks and waited for Maura to catch up. Scenes like that made the detective vulnerable. She hated it. Turning towards her best friend she shook her head. "There can't be another... but if there is... I want you to be careful. They may try to finish what Hoyt started and it now includes you. I love you too much for anything happen to you, Maur."

"Jane, I..." Maura suddenly stopped as she fully comprehended the detective's words, a small smile gracing her lips. "That's the first time you've ever said those words." The ME stepped forward and took Jane's hands in her own, her thumbs brushing over those scars the brunette hated so much as she looked right into her eyes. "You know I love you, Jane, and while I appreciate how protective you are, things will be okay. If there's another apprentice, we'll face him down together."

Jane smirked lightly. "Yeah well, you said it once to me and I just stood there like an idiot. 'Bout tme I say it back." She looked into Maura's eyes and nodded. "We will, but I wont let anything happen to you. I promise." Pulling the doctor into her arms she hugged her tightly.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and rested her chin on the detective's shoulder. "I know you won't. You're my bulldog, Jane Rizzoli. My protector." Maura pressed her nose and mouth to Jane's shoulder for a moment and then stepped back. "I need to get back in there and examine the bodies, but I wanted to make sure you're okay first."

Jane nodded her head. "Thank you. I'll be in shortly." Watching Maura walk back inside, Jane finally let the breath out she was unaware of holding in. Her eyes stayed glued on Maura and then focused on the door in which she walked through. Jane didn't hear Frost come up right beside her having witnessed the way the detective was watching the doctor.

"You know, you should probably just tell her how you feel." Frost commented, remaining a couple of feet back from Jane. "I have a feeling she probably feels the same."

Jane wasn't surprised to hear him say that. She nodded her head. "I'm planning on it tonight, actually." Looking over at him she smiled. "I don't know what I would do without her."

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out. With you as her guard dog, though, I think she's pretty safe." He smiled, walking up to his partner. "How are you holding up?"

Jane shrugged. "I just wanna catch this guy and close this case as soon as possible. I'm so tired of being haunted by that bastard."

"It's gotta end soon. I can't imagine Hoyt having a large following of serial killers." Frost said, shaking his head. "Not like in that TV show."

"Yeah." She patted his shoulder before heading back inside to finish surveying the crime scene. Jane was silent throughout the autopsy, she watched but her mind kept going back to that day in the hospital where she almost lost Maura because of the man that haunted her dreams.

The woman Jane was thinking about was watching her closely, concerned for her friend. "Are you okay, Jane?" Maura asked, setting down her scalpel and standing up straight to be more eye level with the detective.

"Huh? ..." She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh... yeah. Sorry, just thinking is all."

Maura tilted her head, that tell-tale look on her face indicating curiosity, the doctor not ready to let the subject drop. "What about?"

"Just that I'm really glad I didn't loose you that day.." Her eyes went to Maura's throat where the scar was still visible from Hoyt's scalpel.

Maura knew exactly what day Jane was talking about, and she could feel the detective's eyes on her neck. She looked down at the body and fought back her own flashbacks of that vile man standing over her best friend. "You saved me, saved yourself." Maura glanced back up at her detective. "Anyone lesser wouldn't have been able to find that kind of strength."

"I couldn't let him touch you the way he had his victims in the past, or me." She looked back into her eyes. "Hoyt only went after couples but apparently made an exception for us."

Maura took a slow, deep breath and nodded. Deep down, she knew Hoyt had picked up on something they had never admitted to each other out loud. But, she decided to go with what she thought Jane could handle at the moment. "He was a sick man, Jane. He wanted to torment you, cause you ultimate pain. I just happen to be the closest person to you right now outside of your family."

"If he had succeeded... I wouldn't be here right now. I would be fucked up right now. I need you and I think he knew that."

"He was a predator. He picked out a person's weakness and attacked it." Maura pulled her gloves off and tossed them in the bin as she made her way around to Jane, stopping just a few inches from her. "Let's not dwell on the past anymore, though. I'm here with you and we have plenty of time to watch baseball games and go shoe shopping." She smirked.

That earned a laugh from the detective. "Sounds like a fair deal." She smirked. "Wanna finish up so we can go to lunch? I'm about hungry and we're supposed to meet Martian in about thirty-five minutes."

"Just give me about 10 minutes or so to clean up and then I'll be ready to go." Maura smiled and then got to work. The two met Martian at the designated restaurant right on time.

"Look I really appreciate everything the two of you do..." Martian started as they walked out the restaurant after eating a great lunch with the women. "However, you're lives have to end."

A black van that had been sitting right outside where they stood opened up and two men jumped out. One went for Maura and the other went for Jane, injecting her the moment he could get close enough. Knocking Jane out almost instantly. Quickly, the women were loaded into the back before the automobile peeled off.

**And there is the first chapter. Let us know what you think. I can't tell you the ending but... don't expect a happy one.**


	2. The Tragedy

**This is a very dark chapter. Readers beware.**

**(we own nothing)**

Waking up slowly Jane blurry eyes started looking around. "Maur..." She rasped. Her back was to a wall as she sat on thick carpet. Her hands were cuffed and chained to the wall above her head. Maura however was free to move around.

The doctor was trying to open a small window she'd found, to at least yell out for help, when she heard Jane's voice. Hazel eyes immediately fell onto the brunette, the medical examiner soon kneeling by Jane's side. "Jane, are you alright? I'm going to get us out of here. Somehow."

A heavy metal door swung open then, a dark silhouette filling the doorway as light spilled into the dark room from behind him. "Jane, Dr. Isles, it's so good to see you again."

The detective slowly sat forward. She knew that voice. The voice that was always in the back of her mind. "Hoyt... No, you're dead." She slowly stood up, which caused her hands to move behind her instead of over her head. "Maur... get behind me." She didn't know how to get outta this one.

"So, so, worried for the doctor. As you well should be." He grinned evilly as he stepped closer, taser in hand. "You'll definitely dream about me after to..." Hoyt didn't have the chance to finish before Maura moved quickly, slamming the spike of one of her heels into his eye and then going for the tray of equipment.

Hoyt screamed out in pain.

"Maura RUN!" Jane shouted just wanting the woman to save herself.

The commission alerted one of Charles' men and he stepped into the room, aiming a gun at the blonde's head. "I suggest you put that down."

Maura clenched the scalpel she'd grabbed in her hand tightly, debating whether or not to just go ahead and attack with the hope she'd make it out alive. But, she knew she'd never make it to the man in time to stab him and get away. So, Maura slowly sat the scalpel back down and turned to face Jane and Hoyt as instructed.

"You know... I was going to make your death a bit quicker than normal... but after meeting your shoe, I decided to make it agonizingly painful." Hoyt grinned.

Jane started struggling against the cuffs. "Hoyt... Don't you dare touch her!"

Maura swallowed hard but held her head high and worked hard to keep her breathing steady despite her pounding heart. It wasn't lost on her how her heart had been pounding for a completely different reason this morning. She didn't want to give Hoyt the satisfaction of seeing just how terrified she really was. Frost and Korsak weren't going to bust in at any moment. Jane didn't have the freedom to move around like she did in the prison. This really could be it, and Maura was trying hard to be strong for the detective she loved so much. Her eyes fell on Jane, hazel orbs filled with so much emotion she hoped the detective could register the one she felt most for her.

"So quiet, Dr. Isles." Hoyt continued. "That's okay, I'll have you screaming soon enough." He stepped in then and tasered Maura, the doctor hitting the ground as he turned to Jane with a wide grin. "You're gonna wanna watch this, Jane. See exactly how I operate."

Jane looked into her eyes, tears in her own. The moment she was tasered Jane started screaming. "Hoyt! NO! Please please don't hurt her. Please. What do you want from me? I'll give you anything, just please leave her alone." She fought hard against her cuffs, struggling to get to the woman she loved.

"You don't get it, Jane. This is what I want. I can't have Dr. Isles running around distracting you anymore. I need you focused all on me." Hoyt waved for his apprentice to carry Maura into the middle of the room, right in front of Jane, as he cleaned up his eye a bit. Then he knelt down in front of the incapacitated blonde and began to run his hands up her thighs. "Such creamy, soft skin. I see why you like her so much Jane."

Jane listened to his words. It was because of her that Maura was in this position. Watching his hand she shook her head. "Stop it!" She screamed and tried pulling on the chain to try to break it. "Hoyt I will kill you!"

No one knew where they were, Jane couldn't get out of her binds, and Maura could be killed right in front of her. There was nothing she could do.

"Such passion. I love it." Hoyt said darkly, putting a heavy duty plastic tie around Maura's wrists so her hands were bound together. And while the doctor was still dazed, he slipped her panties down her legs and pushed her skirt up bit, glancing at Jane as he unbuckled his belt. "I really hope you've gotten a piece of this before I do. It'd be such a shame otherwise." He then focused all his attention on Maura and slammed into her, the doctor crying out in pain, her eyes filled with tears.

"NOO!" Jane shouted. "GET OFF OF HER!" Her wrists were rubbing raw from fighting. "Maura!"

As soon as Maura started to fight, Hoyt grabbed her wrists and held her hands above her head, pounding into her over and over, relishing every plea to stop and every sound of anguish. Her didn't finish her violation until he'd come with a grunt, squeezing her throat and cutting off her air for a moment as he recovered. "Enjoy that, Jane?"

"No you sick fuck!" She was trying to hold her composure. "You had your fun now let her go!" She yelled then looked to Maura's face, her eyes showed so much emotion. She hoped Maura knew how sorry she was for this.

A sob escaped Maura, but the doctor turned her head to look at Jane, her one source of comfort, with tear filled eyes. She didn't blame her detective one bit. She just wished they were at her place, having that conversation she'd probably never hear now.

"But I'm not finished." Hoyt said as he grabbed his scalpel.

"Charles... please." She hoped using his first name would get her some where. "You want me to focus on you? Then I will, I'll stop talking to Maura, I don't ever have to see her again. I'll move and take you with me.. Just please let her go." She was saying just about anything to make him put the scalpel down.

"You're such a horrible lier, Jane." Hoyt leaned over the doctor who still had a bit of fight in her, but once he'd subdued her again, he ripped open her shirt and made a long incision on her lower abdomen, grinning at her screams. With Maura still wide awake and Jane watching, he went in and worked to remove her ovaries, like he'd done with all his other female victims.

"NOOO!" By the time he was done with Maura, Jane had used all her energy fighting to free herself. "You mother fucker!" She screamed. Blood was running down her arms, from the cuffs. "Maura..." Tears ran down her cheeks. The blond was still alive. Hoyt left the room and the henchmen uncuffed Jane. She immediately crawled over to her friend, bringing Maura into her arms. "I'm so sorry." Forehead to forehead, her tears hit Maura's cheeks.

The doctor was alive, but unconscious and bleeding heavily. By some higher deity's merciful grace, she had passed out from the pain before enduring too much of Hoyt's torture. But her breathing was shallow, her complexion very pale, as she lay limp in Jane's arms.

"I love you... I'm so sorry I waited so long to say it. Now I'm going to loose you and there is nothing I can do about it." Jane was shaking and crying from the event that took place but she leaned down and kissed Maura's lips softly.

The medical examiner never did regain consciousness. A couple of hours passed and no one reentered the room. The blood loss was just too great, and Maura took her last breath in Jane's arms.

The moment Maura died, so did the Jane everyone knew and loved. She broke. The woman cried harder than she ever had before as she rocked Maura's lifeless body in her arms.

She didn't know who, but someone had unlocked the door and opened it to the room. Giving it a few minutes, completely covered in blood, Jane stood up with Maura's body in her arms and walked out and left the house they were in. It didn't take too long before a police cruiser pulled up beside her as she walked, having got a call from a citizen.

Seeing the blood trail behind Jane, the officer pulled over to the side and parked his car, jumping out and running around to the pair. "Miss, I'm gonna call for help. What happ-" The officer paused as soon as he saw Jane's face, a horrified look crossing his when he saw the pale, lifeless body in her arms. "Detective Rizzoli. What happened?"

Jane looked at Officer Moore and spoke. "Hoyt... Charles Hoyt isn't dead. He did this... He made me watch and I couldn't do anything to help her." Her face was red from the blood and tears. "Can.. we get a ride to.. the hospital? Or where ever?"

Moore knew Dr. Isles was gone. He'd seen enough of the dead to know. But, he nodded and helped Jane into the car with her body, driving them to the hospital. The detective was more than likely in shock with what she'd witnessed and he couldn't crush any sort of hope she may have hold onto. If she held onto any at all. He called it in and the hospital immediately met them outside at the cruiser to rush Maura in on a hospital bed.

Jane laid Maura down on the gurney and held it right here. Leaning down she put her face in the crook of the woman's neck and wrapped one arm around her head and played with the top of the honey-blond locks. Her lip was quivering as she spoke. "I love you so much, but you'll never know that because of me." Tears filled her eyes. "You're such an amazing woman. Beautiful, smart, funny, kind..." Jane sniffed and kissed her forehead before finally standing back up and looked down at the woman. Hot streams of salty water ran down her cheeks and fell to her shirt and the floor as the hospital workers wheeled her away.

Moore gave her a moment before speaking softly. "Come on, Rizzoli. Let's get you inside too." He said, glancing down at her bloody wrists. Although it was hard to distinguish her blood from Maura's.

The officer wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulders and guided her inside, to get her some medical attention, too.

Jane didn't speak for the amount of time between separating from her heart to the time she walked out of the hospital. She ignored Moore's suggestion of giving her a ride. Instead Jane walked seven miles from there to Maura's house. Running her fingers over the back of the couch, she went down the hall and into the bedroom. Laying in the bed, Jane, pulled Maura's pillow close and held it tightly, sobbing into the material. The doctor's scent still on it from this morning.

Moore knew Jane and Maura well enough to know they worked with Frost and Korsak. He gave Korsak a call and explained what he'd found, the older man going silent on the line.

Back at the police station, Korsak buried his face in his hand and gave a mumbled reply that he'd pass the news on to Frost. He hung up and sat in silence for a moment, the younger detective prodding him for information. "That was Officer Moore. He found Jane on the side of the road about an hour ago with Maura in her arms. He said both of em were covered in blood." The sergeant finally gathered enough personal strength to look up at Barry. "Maura is gone, Frost. And Jane is a mess."

Barry looked at Vince in complete disbelief. Sitting quietly for a moment with wide eyes he finally spoke. "What? Maura's...dead? Oh, god..." Tears now formed in his eyes. "I have to find Jane..." Standing up he grabbed his coat and went for the elevator.

Korsak quickly jumped up and followed him. "I'm coming with you. Moore tried to give Jane a ride but she refused." He stepped into the elevator with Jane's younger partner. "Still, he kept a visual on her and lost sight of her just a few miles from Maura's house. She might be heading there."

"The door's open." Frost said as he and Korsak walked up the steps. "Jane?" Barry called out softly and moved inside, his hand on his holstered gun, just in case it wasn't her. Searching the house they didn't have any luck until they got to the bedroom.

Korsak's heart sunk, his shoulders slumping, as they found Jane laying there holding Maura's pillow tightly. "Jane..." The older detective slowly approached her, the brunette still covered in dried blood. "I'm so sorry." He finished as he took a sit at the edge of the side of the bed.

Jane was silent for a long moment. Finally speaking, it was only in a whisper. "My fault."

"What happened?" Frost asked quietly from where he stood, just to the side and behind Vince.

"Hoyt... he's not dead." She gripped the pillow tighter. "He raped and killed her right in front of me. M-Maura died in my arms." A new wave of tears came in a flood. "He wanted to see me suffer... he did. Hoyt knew how to do it."

Korsak covered his mouth and looked away, closing his eyes tight and fighting back his own tears. Frost clenched his jaw and stared at the wall, unable to look at Jane and fully keep his emotions in check. "I don't know how that son of a bitch got out of that prison alive unnoticed, but we'll find him, and he'll pay." A tear rolled down Frost's cheek as he finally moved to the other side of the bed to pull Jane into his arms. "I'm sorry, Jane. I'm so sorry."

Jane was shaking as she held onto the pillow and rested her chin on Frost's shoulder. She cried, like she did the day in the prison after she and Maura were attacked, except harder. She lost her best friend and potential for a happy future. Jane was lost and wasn't sure if she could ever be found.

**Told you it was dark. There was a warning on this chapter and in the summary. **

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	3. The Mourning

**This chapter isn't very dark, but pretty sad so um... enjoy? lol**

"Dr. Maura Isles was the most amazing woman I've ever met. She was absolutely incredible and if you were lucky enough to know her or even glance her way you could see the glow that she produced. This infectious glow that could put a smile on anyone's face. I was blessed enough to be able to call her my best friend and though our time together was to short, I'll never forget Maur. I'll never stop loving her." She swallowed hard, hiding the tears. "We often wonder why He takes the best ones away from us. In Maura's case, heaven must have needed this angel on Earth."

Jane's eyes never looked away from the casket as she gave the eulogy. Stepping down she walked over to it, laid a single red rose and kissed right above where Maura's head should be. "I love you."

Angela pulled Jane into a fierce hug as she took her seat with the rest of the Rizzoli clan. The older woman had had fits of tears off and on since she'd learned of Maura's death. The doctor was like another daughter to her.

While the wake had been more about celebrating Maura's life and the kind of person she was, the atmosphere of the funeral was a more somber one. Even with Jane's beautiful eulogy. Maura's friends and family just couldn't believe she was gone. And many were angry with what had taken her from them.

After giving the eulogy, Jane was quiet. She didn't want to talk or even move really. They had the memorial after the funeral and Maura's house. It's where the family had always gathered. However, Jane didn't want to be around anyone anymore. Going to the master bedroom, she sat down on the foot of the bed and looked around slowly. Gathering the smell of Maura that still lingered. She could almost see her putting on her make up and getting ready for the day. "I miss you."

The Rizzoli clan and Jane's partners knew when she needed to be left alone. Frost and Korsak had quickly figured out that Maura's room was now her sanctuary, too. But Constance didn't know Jane like they did. She knocked on the door lightly before opening it slowly. "I wanted a moment alone with you Jane. Away from the others."

Jane didn't look up but she nodded once. "Can't promise I'll be very entertaining." She took a long deep breath and paused for a moment in silence before speaking again. "I'm...um I'm so sorry." She whispered. "This is my fault. You're daughter's death is on my hands."

"I don't believe that." Constance said calmly. "And Maura wouldn't want you to believe that, either." The older woman shut the door behind her and took a seat on the side of the bed, facing Jane. "I truly wish I had spent more time with my daughter." She said, the usually stoic woman on the verge of tears, her voice becoming strained. "But you'd brought us closer in the last couple of years, Jane. And for that I'll always be grateful. That's why I felt it necessary I come in here and talk with you privately. I wanted you to know that you were the most important thing in my daughter's life. I'd never heard Maura talk about anyone the way she talked about you. You may blame yourself, but you made her life more full, Jane."

Jane forced a small smile. "She was the best thing in my life. I loved her so much. I just... I wish she knew how I felt." She looked down, new tears falling from her eyes. "I'm glad the two of you had some time together. When something like this happens no amount of time is enough." She sought a little comfort out of Constance and laid her head on her shoulder. "I'm just sorry. So sorry this happened to her."

"Oh I think Maura knew how you felt." Constance rested her cheek against the top of Jane's head. "I'm going to miss her so much. That man who took her life... I want you to find him, Jane, and make him pay for what he's taken from us." The woman was typically so calm and level headed that her tone and words were out of character. But this was her daughter Hoyt had taken. And no matter how distant they'd been for awhile, she wanted justice for Maura.

"Oh don't you worry." She pulled back and looked at her. "I will make him pay" Jane's words were dark. The person she used to be was leaving her. "And I'll make sure he'll know why he is."

By the time all of Maura's friends and family had left, Angela had found herself sitting in the kitchen alone. She'd started cleaning up when she was just too overwhelmed to finish. She should've never had to cook for Maura's memorial in the first place. Because the doctor should've outlived her. "Oh, Maura. This family's never gonna be the same without you."

Jane was coming down the hall when she heard her mother. She silently walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around Angela's torso and rested her head on the back of the woman's shoulder. Silent but full of emotion.

Angela just sat in silence with Jane for a moment before finally speaking. "I was wondering if I could move in with you for awhile. I-I just don't think I could stand to stay here without Maura. And you shouldn't be alone right now, Janie."

"I would love to say yes but... I don't want you in danger. Move in with Frankie until I can take Hoyt down." She swallowed hard. "I can't take having someone else hurt because of me." The broken voice of the detective was able to break anyone's heart.

"Oh, Jane, it wasn't you're fault." Angela turned so she could take her daughter's face in her hands gently. "That man... he wants to tear you down. Don't let him."

Jane shook her head. "No.. if it wasn't for me, Maura would still be alive." She leaned against the counter, looking down after pulling out of her mother's touch. "Why her? She was such an amazing person." Her voice was breaking, giving away that crying again wasn't so far in her future. "It shoulda been me. Maur didn't deserve any of what she had to go through, Ma."

"Don't say that." Angela replied disconcerted. "You're right about Maura. She was an amazing person and she didn't deserve the cruelty she suffered. But you, Jane Clementine, certainly don't deserve any of it either. So, I don't want to hear you talking like that."

Eyes closed she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I would have taken every bit of pain for her." Looking up at the older Rizzoli she finally said it. "I was in love with her, Ma... I still am. I was going to tell her that night when we got home from work... but we never got there." Tears escaped her eyes again as her bottom lip quivered. "What the hell am I gonna do without her?"

"Oh, honey." Angela pulled Jane into another hug. "It's gonna be difficult, and it's gonna take time, but you will move on. I don't expect you to ever forget Maura, but she wouldn't want you to put your life on standstill for her."

"I don't want to move on... we never even had a chance." Her face buried into Angela's neck as she wept, showing her vulnerability.

That night, Jane laid in Maura's bed, cuddling up to the doctor's pillow once again. Unable to sleep, she played with a stray blonde hair she found. The detective vowed to take Hoyt down, anyway possible. He will die, even if she had to loose her job and morality to do it.

**Poor Jane :( And Angela**

**Reviews make our day! :)**


	4. The Darkness

**Let me just say the review I got from Kungfufighter made me write this in the AN. I am nothing like what I write. I'm taking scenes from the first two books of Tess's novels of how Hoyt was. Idk if you've read them or not but I felt like we should go into how Hoyt works. Believe me my writing partner and I were actually tearing up while typing chapter 2. I love Rizzoli & Isles and I love Rizzles even more but sometimes writing the darker side is intriging. No we're not some sick fucks that get a rise out of this, we are just exploring all aspects of writing. You don't like it, stop reading. However, all of you had been warned in the summery and at the beginning of Chapter 2. It's your fault if you kept reading. Just sayin'.**

**I'll give a shoutout and a thank you to two readers who have our back;**_** Sammywich & calzonarizzles254. **_**We really appreciate you being fans of us still lol.**

_**but anyway...**_

**Enter 'Dark Jane'**

Jane had changed since that day of her best friend's death. She shut everyone out, not wanting to be bothered. She had become very angry. Mostly at herself. Every time Jane looked down at the bandages on her wrists she thought about how much harder she should have fought. How she should told Maura how much she loved her. How Jane should have made sure that mother fucker was dead the first time.

This time around, Jane was going to make sure he was burning in hell, where he belongs, when she gets through with him.

Frost and Korsak no longer really tried to breakthrough. They and Jane spoke during their cases but other than that she froze them out. It was discouraging.

Crowe overheard her chew Frost out one day for not having some tech results back and spoke up, not allowing any kindness to seep through his tone. "Jesus Christ, Rizzoli, give the guy a break. We all know you lost your bff, and I'm sorry about that, but you really need to pull that stick outta your ass."

Jane froze and her muscles tensed. Frost actually looked scared for Darren. Turning around slowly she eyed him. "Excuse me?" She said and walked forward as she spoke. "I don't think you get to tell me how to act. You don't get to tell me when I should stop mourning Maura. You don't get to have ANY in put." She walked the man back against the wall. "But I assure you, I don't have stick up my ass, but you're about to have my boot up yours."

"Yeah, go ahead and take out all your anger on me, Rizzoli. Come on and get really pissed. Let me help move you through those five stages of grief so the rest of us can get back to focusing on solving crimes." Crowe said without flinching, looking back at Jane challengingly.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I distracting everyone from doing their jobs?!" She asked turning and looking at her partners with her arms open wide. Looking back at Crowe she, glared. "Last I checked, I stay to myself unless something goes wrong." She started walking off. "I don't need your damn help."

"You need somebody's help. Maybe a professional would do the trick." Crowe mumbled as she began to walk off.

And there it was, with those words, Jane picked up the stapler from her desk and chunked it at the man's head. However, she missed slightly and hit his back.

"What the fuck!?" Darren growled, glaring at the female detective. "You really do need a therapist, ya psycho."

"Alright, that's enough. Just shut the fuck up, Crowe." Frost said, cutting in.

_Psycho_. That word hit Jane like a ton of bricks. The woman stood there, shocked for a moment before she opened her mouth. "I'm nothing like him." She whispered and stepped back. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the elevator.

"Wait! Jane!" Frost called out, jogging for the elevator but making it too late, the junior detective watching Jane disappear as the door closed. It was bad when the only person who could really help Jane calm down and feel better was the one person who was no longer with them.

Jane went to her apartment, bound and determined to find Hoyt. Opening her laptop she started searching. "Where are you?"

Jane's cell phone rang about a half hour later, Frankie on the line. "Hey, Janie, Frost told me you kinda just ran out on them today. You alright?"

"I just wanna find him, Frankie. I wanna find him and end this for once and for all. I'm going to make sure he rots in hell."

"Hey, I'm with you, but..." Frankie sighed. "I don't know what you're doing right now but you're not gonna find him without Hoyt initiating contact. He's a sick AND slippery bastard. And you shouldn't go after him by yourself anyways."

"No... I'm not letting that fucker have any other targets. I'm going alone and I will kill him even if I have to die trying."

"Oh yeah? And how exactly do you plan to find him?" Frankie continued.

"I'll find him. Don't you dare doubt me."

"Just don't do something stupid, Janie. Don't get yourself killed trying to avenge Maura. She wouldn't want that."

"Well she's dead isn't she? It doesn't matter what she would want."

"Really?" Frankie growled. "I know you're angry. I know it hurts and that you miss her but don't you wanna honor Maura's memory? She loved you. She wouldn't want you trying to play the role of Punisher and getting yourself hurt or worse."

Jane was silent for a moment before speaking. "And I loved her, still do. But this is non-negotiable. I'm going after him and nothing is going to stop me. Call it a death wish, I don't care, but even if I did at least I would be able to see her sooner than planned."

"You're unbelievable sometimes. You just need to trust your partners to help you take him down. That's all I want."

"I can't promise you anything, Frankie. You can call me whatever you want, it wont change my mind."

"Fine, Jane. I'll talk to ya later." Hopefully, he thought, when she was being a little more level headed. Frankie hung up and got back to work.

xxx

Walking to the door of the house that held her and Maura captive she pulled her gun out and walked up the stairs to the front door. Might as well return to the scene of the crime, the criminal usually does. She walked through and went to the empty, carpeted bedroom that she and the blonde were in. Seeing the blood on the floor, Jane stood over it and felt her heart clench.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Hoyt's crude grin was firmly in place when Jane turned to him. The serial killer had been keeping an eye on her, knew she was seeking him out. And he figured, what better way to encounter Jane than come back here? "The place your doctor took her last breath? Did you feel her slip away, Jane?"

Jane slowly turned to him. Her tense muscles showing proudly through her white tank. Chocolate eyes glaring at the bastard as he spoke. She tried not to show any weakness, only anger. "I want to know why. Why her? Why us?"

"I thought that would have been obvious. I go after couples. Destroy sacred bonds. She had to die." Hoyt shrugged. "I did it for you, Jane. So it could be just you and I."

"We weren't a couple! We didn't get that chance!" She screamed and in a flash slammed Charles into the wall, gun under his chin. "I don't want you, ya sick bastard. Never have and NEVER will!"

Hoyt just laughed and then grinned again. "You may not have enjoyed her body like I did, but you were still most certainly a couple. And I will have you, Jane." He said cockily. One of his apprentices had snuck in behind Jane and now held a gun to her head.

She sighed heavily, feeling the gun against her head. "Can't do anything alone can you?"

"Now why should I do that? I plan to kill you no matter what. I kill you and he'll shoot me. At least I'll die satisfied."

"You make a valid point. But don't you agree a bullet is too quick a death for me? I mean, I did make Maura suffer, cutting her open while she was still awake and all."

"You're right." Jane snarled through her teeth before quickly taking her gun and slamming the butt of it against the side of his head, dodging Greg's gun in the process.

Hoyt hit the ground and Greg was knocked off balance for a moment before pointing his gun at Jane again, the two having a face down of sorts, both pointing their weapons at each other. "I won't let you get away."

"I wasn't planning on getting away." She smirked, lowered her gun, aimed and fired. Her bullet went right where she wanted it. Greg's crotch. She tried to move before his bullet grazed her arm. Worst thing was, during that commotion, Hoyt had slipped away. Realizing it, Jane busted ass out the door. "HOYT!" She yelled.

By the time Jane made it out of the house and caught sight of Hoyt he was slipping into a plateless SUV that sped off. Greg was still on the floor in pain when Jane reentered, the apprentice holding onto his gun tightly. "Got away, didn't he?" He grinned.

Jane looked down at him. "For now..." A new look entered her eyes. "But you didn't." Raising her gun quickly, she fired a single shot in his head. Closing her eyes, Jane took a long deep breath. She liked the feeling of finally doing something to a criminal that she had always longed to do. Now that she didn't care, it didn't matter to her. She had plans for Hoyt and couldn't wait to catch back up to him. He is the only one that is special enough to make Jane sink to his level, just for him.

About 10 minutes after Jane had called it in the first BPD officer arrived on scene. Frost and Korsak weren't allowed to investigate since Jane was their partner, but they were waiting outside for her to provide support as soon as another team cleared her to go home.

Jane held her hand, palm up, looking down at it. Slipped right through my fingers. "I came here not knowing Hoyt had been watching me apparently. I was so close. So close." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm taking a few days off. Be on the look out for a white van without plates. That's what he took off in."

"Alright, Jane. Will do." Frost said, Korsak taking a step closer and setting a hand on her shoulder to give a brief, light squeeze.

"Just be careful." The older man said. "If you go after him on your own, remember that that sick bastard has more followers than we'd originally thought. Don't let them get you before you get Hoyt. Got it?"

Jane placed her hand over his. "Got it. Remember never piss off a woman, especially if she's a Rizzoli." She said before looking at Frost. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier." Jane apologized before walking back to her cruiser and driving to her sanctuary.

"Oh I've learned my lessons. And I'd never dream of pissing you off." Korsak said, stepping back to watch her walk off. Frost just shrugged and looked right at his partner. "It's okay. It's no big deal. Just be safe."

Maura's house was silent when Jane got back. Not even Bass shuffling around.

"You miss her too huh?" Jane said as she bent down to offer Bass a strawberry and patted his shell lightly. "I may have to move in here to take care of you, because I'm pretty sure the landlord wont like a big turtle moping around in the cramped apartment." She smiled softly.

"Tortoise. And Bass wouldn't like that very much, either. He may not seem to move around much but he rather likes having his space." A familiar, soft voice floated through the emptiness inside the house.

Jane slowly looked up after hearing that voice. Looking over her shoulder she saw Maura. Her Maura. "Maur?" A lump came to her throat. "How.. how am I seeing you right now?"

"Well, Jane, you, like other homosapiens, have this amazing and complex optical system that allows you to discern shapes and colors." Maura smiled, leaning against the kitchen island.

"I'm still dead, Jane. There's no undoing that. But, I didn't want you to be alone." Maura stood up straight, so she was just inches from Jane.

Jane blinked and her eyes betrayed her. "Is this just my hopeful imagination or are you a ghost?" She asked, just wanting to pull the woman into her arms and hold her tightly. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Maura said somberly. "And I've never personally believed in the supernatural, but I can be whatever you need me to be."

"I just need you to be with me."

"I'll be here for as long as you allow." Maura walked around the island and stopped near Bass, turning to Jane again. "Of course, not physically. Hoyt ensured that."

"I'm going to take him down, no matter the cost. I don't care if I loose my job or my life. What you went through... you didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry, Maur."

"You're right. I didn't deserve that. No woman does. But, what's been done can't be undone. And you're the one who has to live with that, Jane." Maura sighed. "I don't want you ruining your life over it, though."

Jane sighed. "Every time I look down at my wrists, I'm reminded that I didn't try hard enough to stop him. I could have done more. I could have saved you again, but I failed you and I'll always blame myself and hate myself for it." She leaned against the island. "I'm still so in love with you. I wish I had the guts to say it a lot sooner. I was going to tell you that night."

"I wish I'd gotten to hear that confession. That I'd felt your arms around me that last time. I should've kissed you that night on my couch." Maura smiled slightly, staring off in the direction of the living room. "There were a lot of things I didn't get to experience."

"I shouldn't have been so scared." She chuckled then huffed. "Who knows where we could be if I had kissed you that night instead of deflecting. You could still be alive, because I'm sure I wouldn't have let you leave the bed the next day."

Maura grinned and leaned forward, resting her arms atop the counter as she looked across it at Jane. "Oh I would've been all for calling in the next morning."

Jane leaned closer as well, staring into the eyes she had been memorizing for years. "Yeah?"

"Mmhm. I almost kissed you that next morning, actually. You were all wrapped around me, so close. And then the phone rang. Fate was just cruel to us."

"I thought that was a dream. Man I wish you had. We wouldn't have gone to work, that's for sure."

"Well, when it comes down to it, there's really no reason to reminisce those couple of days." Maura pulled away and stood up straight again. "It won't change the outcome. I'm dead, Jane."

Jane's smiled disappeared. She hadn't had one of those in a while. "Yeah, I know you're dead and it kills me to know that."

"Jane?" A voice called out to her.

Snapping her eyes open the detective looked around and then saw her mother looking down from the back of Maura's couch. "Oh..." Sitting up slowly she realized her interactions with Maura were just a dream.

Angela nodded. "You'll get him next time. I know you will." She glanced around the empty house for a moment before turning back to her daughter. "You've spent every night here since Maura's death, you know."

"I don't wanna be anywhere else."

"Do you feel closer to her when you're here?" Angela asked kindly.

"Yeah. I do." Jane said looking over at the picture of her and Maur when they went to the fair a couple months ago. So happy and carefree then.

Catching sight of what had caught Jane's eye, Angela smiled at the photo and reached over to grab it, examining it with moist eyes. "Why don't you tell me about this photo? What were you two doing?"

Jane smiled softly, remembering. "Well..."

_"Maura c'mon!" Jane yelled chasing after her friend. "You're not gonna die just because the ride goes upside down!" She grabbed her wrist with a laugh. "I promise you I'll hold on to your hand the entire time. I wont let go."_

_"I know that, statistically speaking, you're more likely to die falling out of bed than riding on a roller coaster, but..." Maura glanced up at the top of the ride and gave Jane a little more resistance. "I'm just afraid of the possibility of emesis."_

_"Well, as long as you don't puke on me your good." She smirked and went behind the woman, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist and walking her forward towards the small line._

_"No promises there." Maura said a little nervously. She let Jane guide her, though, and relaxed in her arms a bit. "I do appreciate the offer of your hand, however."_

_"Well you can have my hand anytime you need it." Jane grinned and of course played with the double meaning, sure Maura wouldn't catch on._

_Maura didn't catch on. "That's sweet of you." She turned her head to the brunette and smiled brightly. "Who would've ever thought Jane Rizzoli could be so affectionate."_

_Jane snorted. "Shh people can hear you." She smirked then and nudged Maura forward as the line moved._

_"Right. Wouldn't want to ruin your badass reputation." She said, glancing around them. "Though no one here in this line even knows you."_

_"One could end up being a criminal and when I arrest them they'll laugh and say I'm a pansy. Do you not know the rules of badassness?"_

_"Well you haven't bequeathed me of the title yet so no." Maura chuckled. "Though I learn more about badassness from you every day." She whispered, leaning in a little closer._

_"I hope I don't regret letting you talk me into this." Maura said seriously before smiling and letting Jane pull her along onto the ride. _

"So you actually got Maura to get on that ride?" Angela asked, interrupting Jane's story. "Did Maura scream? Did she get sick? What happened afterwards?"

"Well if you would let me finish, I'll tell you what happened next." Jane then continued her story.

_"Have I ever led you astray before?" Jane asked with a chuckle before sitting down beside Maura in the ride called The Zipper. It was a tall ride that had several carts that went around and moved freely, flipping. It was one that actually caused Jane to scream because it was unpredictable._

_Getting in, there was a bar that came down on them when the door of the cage closed. "Lets take a picture before it starts." Pulling out her cell quickly Jane fumbled to get a good angle in the small area. Cheek to cheek with the sun in their eyes, Jane snapped it. Maura of course stuck out her tongue and Jane gave a weird squinty look. _

_"Now that we're going to have to blow up and frame." Pointing at the picture on Jane's phone, Maura tilted her head slightly and smiled. As soon as Jane had shoved her cell back into her pocket for the start of the ride, Maura reclaimed her hand and held on tightly to the bar, laughing when Jane screamed first._

Angela laughed as she stared down at the picture. "Let me guess, Maura didn't let you live that one down. It really is a great picture of the two of you."

"Nope. That and the fact that when we got off, the person that sat in the seat before me must have pissed himself. My ass was wet. I didn't hear the end of that either.

Angela fell back onto the couch laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Did she give you some spiel about how unsanitary amusement parks and carnivals are?" She wiped the moisture from her eyes as she glanced over at Jane. "I bet she at least helped you cover it up in some fashionable manner."

"Oh she did." Jane rolled her eyes. "Maur gave me the sweater she was wearing at the time to tie around my waist, but I felt like a 5th grade geek." She chuckled.

"I bet you looked cute." Angela chuckled and then sat on the couch in silence for a moment afterwards. "I really miss her."

"Me too..."

**Started off dark but it got a little lighter at the end to make up a lil for chapter 2. Anyway if any of you are wondering what the Zipper looks like... its real. A lil secret. That thing with the Zipper and the picture and even the pee... all happened in RL with me. haha Here's a pic of it ( **** images/search?q=sc+fair+the+zipper&FORM=HDRSC2#view=detail&id=D10F9BDB7C7DAC1C187CEA67A1E53B931D7C51D7&selectedI ndex=18**** ). **

**Alright well you know the drill. Review Review Review! Thanks!**


	5. The Note

_It was getting late. The street lamp had just kicked in, its light filtering through the tiny slits in Jane's window shades, as darkness finally settled over Boston. Summer nights were some of the best the city had to offer, but they were always so short.__  
__Maura pulled back the covers and slipped in beside Jane, curling up next to the detective's side. The sound of firecrackers could be heard off in the distance as she rested her chin on Jane's shoulder. "They probably won't be out there for long. I think a storm's coming."_

_"Mm I love storms." Jane smiled and brought Maura close to her side. "Especially when I have someone to cuddle with. Just... don't tell anyone."_

_Maura chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jane's waist, nuzzling her nose against her shoulder. "Your secret's safe with me._

_The detective smirked and turned her face and kissed Maura's forehead. "We should get some fireworks and fire them off tomorrow night."_

_Maura closed her eyes at the contact and smiled softly. "As long as you promise to practice firework safety I'm up for it. That includes not throwing firecrackers at your brother's feet."_

_"Aww you're such a fuddy dud." She laughed and reached up with her free hand and ran her fingers through Maura's hair._

_"And what exactly is a fuddy dud?" Maura asked, one light brow arching as she scooted a little closer to the brunette, eyes meeting._

_"Someone who ruins all the fun." She looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. "So I think you should make up for it."_

_"That was mean, Jane Rizzoli. I don't think I should do anything of the sort. I can be a lot of fun." Maura said seriously. Her fingertips slipping under Jane's shirt, to run over the flesh of her abdomen, delivered a message of their own._

_"Mmm Oh yeah?" She whispered moving her lips a bit closer to Maura's as chills formed under the blonde's fingers. "Prove it."_

_Maura smirked, challenge accepted, and moved to hover above the detective. Her hands rested on Jane's sides as she leaned down and kissed her. Softly at first, slowly deepening it._

_Jane moaned softly against her mouth, moving her rough hands up Maura's arms and around her neck. "Mm you're off to a good start."_

_"Oh I have much more to offer." Maura whispered, her lips traveling down Jane's neck and stopping at her pulse point to suck and nibble. She soon shifted so that one of her knees was snuggly between the brunette's legs._

_Nails dug into Maura's back and moved her core against the woman's thighs. "Can't wait." She moaned. "Leave your mark. Make sure everyone knows I'm yours."_

_Maura looked down into Jane's eyes as a hand slowly made its way south. "You would tell everyone that you belong to Dr. Isles?" She asked seriously, her fingers slipping underneath the waistband of Jane's boyshorts._

_Jane nodded. "Mmhm and I'd be proud to say it." She grinned and spread her legs slightly in anticipation._

Maura grinned and kissed Jane hard as her fingers finally made contact with the detective's heated core, circling around that sensitive bundle of nerves. She then made her way back down Jane's neck to brand her as requested.

_The detective couldn't help but moan the woman's name, pulling her down as close as possible. Her cell rang on the night stand. A grumble came from the raven-haired woman._

_It wouldn't stop. That constant ringing was aggrevating. _And soon it pulled Jane out of the dream.

Opening her eyes she wanted to cry. Not seeing the blonde on top of her like she was before, Jane snatched the cell up and answered it without checking who it was. "WHAT?!"

"Hey, Jane, I'm sorry to wake you. Especially since you're taking a few days off, but..." Frost took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "Hoyt has struck again, and he's left a message for you this time."

"Sorry... I was asleep." She sighed then stopped breathing right there. "A message? What kind of message, Barry?" She asked.

"A handwritten note. I didn't know if you'd wanna come out to the crime scene and see it for yourself or just have me read it to you over the phone." He said.

"I'm on my way."

Jane arrived on scene thirty minutes later. "I don't want to be here, Frost..."

"You didn't have to come out, Jane." Frost looked over at his partner sympathetically and then held up the letter, waiting for Jane to get her latex gloves on before handing it over.

"I know but I had to see this shit for myself." She sighed and finally took the note and started reading it.

"My dearest Jane,  
It's really too bad the good Doctor Isles can't join us for these little parties anymore. She really was much more fascinating to watch than that fool who's replaced her.  
Oh well. At least she doesn't have to see the cruelties the world has to offer anymore. Then again, sometimes even the dead don't get to rest in peace.  
I have a feeling you'll want our next meeting to be sooner than later. Let's keep in touch.  
Love, Charles."

Jane's jaws clenched tighter with ever sentence. "That rat bastard had been watching Maura. Not just me." Closing her eyes she handed the note back to the detective and then looked him in the eye. "I will kill him. Slowly."

"He deserves whatever's coming to him." Frost folded up the letter and stuck it in an evidence bag, clenching it tightly. "Do you think there's anything more to it than just gloating about Maura's death?"

"Probably. It's not like him to write a note like that." She said staring at the bag. "What it is... I don't know but we better figure it out." She stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting... it's not fair to the ones who loved her too. So please don't take my attitude personally."

"It's okay, Jane. I really miss Maura, but I think I know exactly how you felt about her. I didn't love her in the way you did." He smiled briefly. "You two had an extremely special bond. I know you just need some time."

"A LOT of time." She forced a smile. "I'll catch ya later. I gotta run to the store." She said before turning around and walking back to the cruiser. She went to the Red Dot store and bought hard liquor and went back to Maura's place and started drinking her thoughts of Hoyt away.

"That's just a temporary solution, you know?" That ever so familiar voice asked from behind Jane a couple of hours later. "Alcohol is a depressant. It'll make you numb for a few hours but then you'll just feel even worse in the morning."

Jane sighed. "Yeah well, obviously I'm dreaming since you're here so what does it matter?"

"How rude." Maura rested her arms against the back of the couch as she leaned over to look at Jane. "It was your demented admirer who left me to exsanguinate. You could at least have a little respect."

Jane sighed and leaned back looking over at Maura. "I'm sorry. I just... sorry."

"I think the word 'sorry' is overused. Don't you? I mean, you can truly be sorry for something but it doesn't make it better. It doesn't even come close." Maura moved around the couch to take a seat at the end of it.

Jane sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I just don't know what else to say. I can't make it better. I can't change it. I can only say I'm sorry and hate myself for what's been done."

"You're right. You can't change it. Just think, though, if you'd actually had the gumption to kiss me that night here on the couch I could've at least died happy." She shrugged, leaning back against the couch.

Jane shook her head. "What do you want me to say Maura? Huh? I will do what I have to do to Hoyt to make him pay but... Is there really anything I can do?" Tears were back in her eyes. Maura wasn't acting like she had been in her previous dreams.

"Well, he most certainly deserves a slow, painful death like I endured. But it's not like your revenge would make me feel any better physically or bring me back." Maura propped one elbow on the back of the couch and rested her head in her hand, pointing at Jane's wrist with an index finger. "How are your wrists now?"

"Oh he'll get it." She looked at Maura with dark and dangerous eyes. "I'm going to stoop to his level once and only once. I'll make him suffer in anyway I can." Looking down at her wrists she shruged. "They're fine."

"I'm glad one of us made it out of that room with just minor injuries." Maura huffed, pointing over in the direction of her bookshelf. "I have a copy of Gray's Anatomy over there if you want to reference it. You know, when you stoop to Hoyt's level." She said sarcastically.

Jane clenched her jaws, noting Maura's attitude. She stood up and went to pour herself another glass of scotch. "You act like I'm happy that I escaped with just these cuts. I'm not! I would give anything to go back in time and switch places with you!"

"Now, really, Jane, do you think that's what I want? It just would've been nice if you hadn't dragged me into so many of your messes. Oh, and if you'd told me how you felt before I bled to death."

Jane gripped the glass tightly before loosing her cool and throwing it against the wall. "I KNOW this is my fault! I fucked up so damn much with you!" Tears now streaming once again. "I'm so sorry. NO it doesn't change anything but damn it I am! I just want you back. I want to change so much and I can't..." She slide down the island of the kitchen and wept.

When Jane's crying had finally subsided and she looked up from her spot on the floor, it was silent again. Maura was no where in sight. The house was as empty as the day Angela had moved out and left Jane behind alone.

Jane shook her head and stared picking up the glass one shard at a time before pausing and throwing it again. She stomped outside the house and into the yard she went. "HOYT!" Jane yelled in a rougher voice that normal, with her arms open wide. Inviting him. "I know you're watching me you sick bastard! So bring it on!"

"I'm actually a little glad right now that I'm not alive anymore. This is just... embarrassing." Maura said from the porch, shaking her head as she crossed her arms. "The neighbors are going to call the police on you if you don't stop yelling. Which would, again, just be incredibly humiliating."

Turning around Jane looked at Maura. "Why? Why are you treating me like a piece of shit right now? That's not you."

"It's because you are a piece of shit, Jane Rizzoli. I don't know why I ever loved you." Maura said, throwing up her hands. "You'd take out all your frustrations on me, treat me like shit when you were having a bad day, and never had the decency to apologize. Even after you shot my father it took me almost losing my leg to get a half-assed apology from you." She marched down the steps then to face Jane. "I endured all of your crap just to get mutilated for being your friend."

Speechless. Those words hurt Jane in a way she's never hurt before. After a moment of looking at the anger in the doctor's eyes she walked passed her to the front door and locked it. Going to her car, Jane got in and mindlessly started to drive herself to the apartment.

It was only about 4 a.m., but Jane's cell phone began to vibrate in the car's cup holder, where she'd set it. The screen lit up, showing a number the detective didn't have saved into her contacts.

"Detective Rizzoli." She answered in a raspy voice.

"Hello, Det. Rizzoli. My name is Robert Miller. I work at Granary Burying Ground. I am so sorry to bother you so early, but the police officer I spoke to said you'd want to be notified immediately. Dr. Isles' grave has been disturbed..." The man paused and took a deep breath. "...and her body is missing."

Jane froze. "W-What?" She studdered. "Um when? When did become aware of this?" She asked trying to keep her voice strong.

"One of our guards noticed the grave had been dug up when he was making his rounds a about an hour ago. Whoever did it would've only had about three hours to get in there and do it."

"I know exactly who did it." She said. "Thanks." With that she hung up and called Frost. "I know what the note meant... He dug her up, Frost. Hoyt fucking dug her up!"

"Maura? Hoyt dug Maura up?" The younger detective let out a string of expletives as the sound of items being shuffled around in the background could be heard. "Where do you think he took her body? Back to that house? There were a couple of unis stationed there to keep guard."

"I don't know but I'm going there now." She said getting in her car in just her sweats and tank. She didn't care how she looked, Jane wanted Hoyt to pay.

"Be careful, Jane. He'll be expecting you." Frost stumbled a bit as he worked to pull on his pants with phone still in hand. "Just give me a few. I'll meet you there."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Whether you're there or not I'm going in. But I'll drive as slow as my conscious will let me."

The house sat empty. Frost slipped inside quietly after spotting Jane's car and, with gun in hand, slowly searched each room until he happened upon his partner, who was standing in the middle of a carpeted room staring down at a spot on the floor. "Jane? You okay?"

Jane slowly bent down and picked up a lock of blonde hair. "This wasn't here before." She said, holding it between her thumb and forefinger looking over her shoulder at her partner.

"No one else is here right now. He might've left it as a clue of sorts. Let you know you're on the right path." Frost said as he holstered his gun.

Jane nodded. "I don't..." She sighed and stood up. "Nevermind." The female detective started to walk passed Frost out of the room.

"Hey, wait a minute." Frost stepped out after her, following Jane as she started down the hall. "You don't what?"

Jane stopped and leaned against the wall of the hallway. "I don't... know how much more I can take, Frost."

"He's trying to break you." Frost stopped and leaned against the wall across from Jane, arms crossed. "You can't let him. I can help you find him, Jane. Take him down for good."

Jane nodded her head. "I think I need help Frost but when we catch him... don't report it. I need to make the bastard suffer in ways he never has before."

"I have your back, partner. After what he did to Maura..." Frost clenched his jaw and shook his head, his eyes tearing up a bit. "He deserves a slow, painful death. I'll keep guard while you give him what he deserves."

"Thank you. That means alot." She smiled sweetly. "So all this is going to be kept under wraps for now. But when and if his death is exposed, I don't care about going to prison for it if I have to."

"If I have any control over it you won't be serving any jail time." Frost said quickly. "Because no one will be able to prove you did it. I'll help cover your tracks."

Jane tried to never show emotion around people but Barry deserved it. Closing the distance between them, She wrapped her arms around her partner in a tight hug, silently fora moment. FInally she spoke. "Thank you."

"You're not just my partner, Jane. You're my friend and I have your back." Frost gave her a tight squeeze and a small smile as he stepped back. "Come on. Let's get out of here and figure out where in the hell Hoyt is."

After searching and searching Jane had started drifting off to sleep at her desk. She hadn't slept well in the few weeks. Hoyt was slowly killing her. Hearing Frost's voice she jumped slightly and opened her eyes "Uh?"

"Hey, I think I may just have a lead." Frost smiled and took a seat at his desk across from Jane. "The guy you shot and killed, Hoyt's apprentice, I found some surveillance footage of him with another guy just days before you and Maura were kidnapped." He turned his computer screen around to show Jane a photo. "Is that the other apprentice?"

Jane blinked a few times and stared at the screen of his computer and nodded. "Yeah that's him. Any surveillance of him recently?"

"Yep." His smile grew a little larger as he turned the screen back around and typed something in before letting Jane see. "He was caught on surveillance footage in this apartment building owned by JD Green just two days ago. The video was turned into police after a robbery. I think he lives there, Jane."

Jane grinned. "See if we can get an id on the bastard then we'll go talk to the landlord of the building and see exactly where to find him."

"You got it, partner." Frost got to work right away and came up with the name Micah Lewis, a former employee of the maximum facility Hoyt was in. "Shit, Jane, I think this guy helped Hoyt escape after the incident at the prison. Let's go get the bastard." He stood and grabbed his coat.

Grabbing her shoulder holster she put her gun in it and her badge on the strap since she only had sweats and a tank on. Walking into the building she went up to the front desk. "Excuse me, we're looking for Micah Lewis. Can you tell me which apartment he's in?"

Frost flashed his badge and the guy sighed. "Yeah, yeah. He's up on the third floor. Room 307. I haven't seen him today, though. He's probably not home."  
"Doesn't matter. Thanks for your assistance." Frost said and walked off with Jane, whispering. "We can bust in if necessary."

Jane knocked on the door. "Room service." She said and waited for an answer, as she pulled out her gun.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled with a small smile. Frost walked around, sifting through a few different paper piles he found until he'd made his way into Micah's bedroom, one of his walls full of photos of the ME and his partner. "Hey, Jane. I found something in here."

Jane moved into the room Frost was in and walked up beside him. "Alright, wuddaya got?" She asked looking down at the papers.

"These are a few of the emails Micah and Hoyt exchanged. Micah apparently printed them off for reference." He pointed up at the wall covered in the photos. "He'd been following you and Maura around for a while."

She hadn't even noticed the wall but now she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Walking up to one photo of Maura she placed her hand on it lightly. "Does it say anything about where Hoyt is hiding?"

"It mentions a few meeting places here and there but nothing solid. Nothing that shouts hideout place." Frost said looking through the emails.  
Suddenly there was a loud thump, a young man standing just a few feet from the pair. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Then Micah recognized Jane and booked it out the front door.

Jane chased after him, running at full speed down the hallways. She was able to slip in right as the elevator doors closed and slammed the guy into the wall. "Where is he!? Where is Hoyt!?" She screamed, gripping his lapels.

"I'm not telling you anything, bitch! He'll find you when he's ready." Micah spat and then grinned.

She hit the emergency stop button and smirked. "Well seems we'll do this the hard way." Pulling out her gun she cold cocked him upside the head. Flicking back the hammer she aimed it at his foot. "Sure you don't wanna talk?"

Micah shook his head vehemently. "Fuck you. You can't bully me into talking."

Jane shrugged. "Okay." She then pulled the trigger, popping a cap into his left foot. "How ya feel now?"

"Oh fuck!" Micah hollered and went to his knee, grabbing his injured foot, tears welling up in his eyes. "Fi-fine. It's just a little flesh wound." He said, gritting his teeth and on the edge of breaking.

Jane chuckled darkly. "Aww what a big boy." She grinned then aimed her gun at his crotch. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to loose this appendage... So are you going to answer my question?"

Micah looked up at the gun and, realizing exactly where it was pointed, held up his hand to block the shot, yelling 'yes.' "Yes, alright, I'll tell you what I know." He started to cry. "Please, just stop pointing that thing at me."

"That's what she said." She actually cracked a joke. "Alright..." She lowered her weapon. "Spill."

"I honestly don't know where it is exactly that he's staying. He emails me or calls me from a burn phone to set up meetings." Micah said, looking up at Jane. "He said he'd be contacting me soon, though. Said he had a big surprise for you."

"Big surprises? I don't need any more damn surprises." Taking a deep breath she let it out. "How soon is soon?"

"In the next day or two." He shrugged. "Can't be for sure."

"Not soon enough." Jane hit the start on the elevator and rode it all the way down. Once the doors opened she looked at Frost. "Book him. He doesn't know where Hoyt is."

Frost nodded and cuffed the criminal, pulling him up to guide him outside to the cruiser. "Did he give you anything go off of?"

"He said Hoyt would be contacting him soon. So get Micah's email and password as well as his cell." She sighed. "He also informed me that Hoyt has a big surprise for me... I'm pretty sure it's not the pony I've always wanted."

Frost shoved Micah into the back seat of his cruiser, shut the door and then turned to Jane. "Will do and damn. Yeah, I have a feeling it'll have something to do with Maura's body. If that sick bastard violates her anymore than he already has, I'll be helping you dispose of him. Not just standing guard."

"Yeah." She sighed heavily. "I need to get a little shut eye... I'll be at Maura's." She tuned then went to her car and went 'home'. Yawning as she went inside, she headed straight for the bedroom. The moment she walked in, Jane's hand went over her mouth as she gasped loudly. "No..."

**Dun dun dun... cliffhanger. What did Jane walk into?**


	6. The Monster

Maura's still well preserved body was laying atop the blankets scantily dressed in lingerie, posed with one hand resting against her forehead, elbow bent, her other hand resting on her stomach.

Jane stumbled back slightly. Taking a few minutes to gather herself she swallowed hard and slowly walked over to the body. Jane had to make sure the doctor was real and she wasn't dreaming. Once close enough she reached out and touched her cheek lightly then ran her hand over Maura's hair. "Oh my god." Tears flooded over and ran down her cheeks.

"She's still beautiful, isn't she?" A familiar voice said from the darkness behind Jane. "If she weren't so stiff you'd think she was still alive. Did Dr. Isles ever dress and pose like this for you, Jane?"

She had pulled her cell out to call Frost after finding out Maura was real, but clicked the voice text icon instead. "You're a sick bastard, Hoyt." What she said registered in the cell and as she turned around, Jane hit send. "She didn't... because you took that chance away from us. Now because of you, she'll never know how I feel about her. We'll never kiss, never make love, never speak to each other. How does one stoop to that low of a level?"

"It wasn't hard, really. And it's not my fault you never had the guts to say those three simple yet significant words to the doctor here." He grinned as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. "You probably should've at least told her, comforted her, before I slit her open." He shook his head and tsked. "Such a shame."  
Frost had just gotten Micah booked in when he received the message, eyes going wide as he looked down at his cell befor running off to his car.

"Well, now that my hands are free... I'm going to kill you. I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to her."

Hoyt laughed and then grinned menacingly. "I think not, Jane. I brought Dr. Isles here for you for a reason. This is the final showdown. I thought finishing you off granted an important audience. You and I will finally be one." He stepped in quickly to taser the detective.

When Jane was tazed she quickly fell to the floor like a wooden board. Her muscles tensed and the detective found herself unable to move nor speak.

Hoyt smirked as he stood over her and looked her over slowly. Then he moved to straddle her, tying her hands in the same manner as he'd tied Maura's, his hands running down her body slowly. "You feel so nice, Jane. I've thought about this moment alone together for a long, long time."

Jane groaned and willed her body to move but the only thing that did were her eyes. She caught sight of Maura's hair slightly dangling off the side of the bed. She was praying Frost would get there sooner rather than later.

Hoyt grinned as he noticed where her eyes went. "Let's get you up on the bed, shall we? It'd be more comfortable and you could see your precious doctor." He pulled Jane up by the wrists and then shoved her on the other side of the bed, opposite Maura, before climbing over her. "We finally get to be lovers, Jane."

"Get off!" She screamed through her teeth, her muscles starting to work again as she started to squirm just a bit.

"Jane!" Frost was running up the stairs toward her voice with gun in hand when he was suddenly struck hard in the face, hitting the ground with a groan and thud. Hoyt stepped out of the guest room where he'd hidden with bat in hand and grinned down at the young detective. "You shouldn't have come." He kept striking Barry with the bat until he was unconscious, then grabbing his gun and heading back toward the master bedroom.

Getting up slowly, Jane stumbled slightly. Seeing Barry's feet she knew he was out cold if not dead. With all her strength and power she had left in her she charged Hoyt, tackled him like a linebacker and flew down the stairs with him. Landing on top of the man, she was less injured than the sick perv. Looking around, Jane grabbed her partner's gun and limped toward the kitchen. Getting a knife she put in in her teeth and sawed away at the tie that bound her hands.

Hoyt had hit his head hard enough that it knocked him unconscious for several minutes. When he opened his eyes again, Jane was the one now standing over him. Her face and eyes conveyed so much darkness that it made him grin. "Going to make me suffer now are you, Jane?"

Jane smiled down at him. She had drug the bastard to the shed in the backyard and tied his hands to the axel of a riding lawn mower. "Oh yes. I'm going to make you pay for every ounce of pain Maura went through, every scream she made, and every tear shed." She smiled. "You took her life so I'm going to take yours. Slowly. Painfully."

Hoyt laughed and turned his head to the side just enough to see where his hands were tied. "Obviously you're not going to kill me with as much elegance and skill, though. Doing it nice and dirty, hmm? That definitely seems your style."

She chuckled. "Oh no, you don't get that luxury. I was thinking about using the tools you brought but... I thought a few steak knives and other things would do the trick."

"So uncivilized, Jane." Hoyt shook his head. "Well come on. Get on with it."

"Nope, you don't get to rush me. I'll be back for you." She left the shed and locked it up so he couldn't escape, even if he could. Walking back inside the house she went to check on Frost, wiping his face with a cold rag. "Frost... wake up, buddy."

Frost started to stir, his face bloody, bruised and swollen. "Jane?" The poor guy could barely open his eyes. "Do you got him? Hoyt?"

"I got him tied to a lawn mower in the shed." She smirked. "Wanna take the bat and give him a taste of what he did to you?" She offered her hand to her partner. "I'm sorry he got to you too..."

"It's okay. You were a little disposed at the moment." Frost took Jane's hand and stood, gently taking hold of his own jaw to hold it open and checking for any loose teeth. Hoyt had just hit him that hard. "I'm gonna go clean up and then you can do whatever you'd like to the bastard."

Jane nodded and helped him to the bathroom. Turning to the bedroom she walked in and looked at Maura. "I know you hate the word but... I'm so very sorry." Her lip quivered just looking at her.

As soon as Frost was all cleaned up he headed in the direction of the bedroom and stopped a couple of feet from his partner, catching a glimpse of Maura and turning his head away, treating her body with respect even after death. "Did you wanna take Hoyt elsewhere for the dirty work?"

"I'd like to take him where this nightmare started... but I don't want to waste time moving him."

Frost nodded. "Alright then. Let's go give the sick bastard what he deserves. I'll be on standby if you need me."

Jane walked in with a few knives and forks. She smirked as she laid them on a stool beside his body. "Well... you get a couple things that you've wanted. You naked around me and screaming." She took a knife and cut open his shirt with a knife, pulling it open. She then threw off his boots and pulled off his pants. "Ew, really, going commando?"

"Just for you, Jane." Hoyt chuckled and then smirked as he looked up at her. "Go ahead and take your time with me. I like a woman with endurance." He winked.

"Well I was going to cut off you balls first but... I see that's going to be an easter egg hunt." She laughed then shook her own head.

"Say what you will, but I always have the ladies crying out." Hoyt chuckled and glanced toward the door. "Do you really think you're gonna get away with torturing me?"

"That would probably be because your dick is so shriveled its cold." She smiled. "I do.. but even if I don't at least I know I've avenged Maura's death along with all the other women you've tortured and killed."

"You know, insulting me with mere words is not torture, dear Jane. Are we actually going to get to that part soon or are you just trying to psych me out?" He smirked.

Jane laughed right before she kicked his side then stood between his legs. "Bringing her foot up she slowly started to step on the tip of his dick. "Oh don't worry you'll be screaming soon enough." She bared down a little harder before reaching over for two of the knives. Moving toward his hands she slammed both knifes into his palms and twisted.

Hoyt gritted his teeth, trying not to yell out in pain as Jane got started. With those words she spoke, he did let out a little whimper, hollering a bit when she stabbed his palms but also laughing as his eyes teared up. "The darkness suits you, detective."

"Darkness is all I have since you took away my light." Pressing the knife against his throat she bared down and pulled it to the side making a slit in his flesh. Standing up above his body she looked him over. "Hm... where should I go next..." She looked over and grinned, seeing limb clippers. "Ah this will be perfect..." Opening and closing them as she walked to Hoyt's feet she squatted down again. "This little piggy went to market.." She put his little toe in between the blade's as she slowly closed it. Jane looked up at him with such darkness and hate in her eyes before closing the clipper hard.

Hoyt screamed out in pain, even Frost standing outside the shed flinched a bit hearing him. "Go ahead!" Hoyt spat. "Chop me up into little pieces if it makes you feel good."

Jane shook her head. "No... because if I keep doing that eventually your body will go into shock and you wont feel it as much as you should. So... I'm going to take my time and hit different parts just to keep you screaming."

And Jane did just as she said, torturing Hoyt for the better part of an hour. Barely conscious and losing a lot of blood, just as Maura had, Hoyt gave Jane a dark, but weak grin. "Such a beautiful monster I've created."

Covered in blood, the detective slowly stood up and glared down at him. "I'm only a monster when it comes to you." Pulling Frost's gun out of her shoulder holster she aimed it at his head. Thinking for a moment, Jane then put it back where she got it. "Nope, I'm going to let you bleed out until you die... just like they all did."

Hoyt nodded, accepting his fate as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. In severe pain, the monster slowly felt his life ebb away from him. Frost had a hard, closed off look on his face when Jane came out, but his eyes registered his compassion and empathy for his partner. "It's over?"

Jane looked into his eyes and nodded. "It's finally over." Looking over at the main house she stared for a moment. "We need to finally let Maura rest."

Frost left Jane sitting against Maura's grave after she was buried for the second time, so he could dispose of the bastards body and get rid of all the evidence.

Jane just wanted to sit and talk to her and finally tell her it was over. "Oh Maura... how I miss you." Jane closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the granite tombstone. "You were the best thing in my life and you were stolen from me. But I want you to know that he's finally dead and he'll never hurt another woman again. I made sure of it."

**The end?**

**Review please :D**


	7. The Dream

**Nope that wasn't the end :) But this is the last chapter.**

**One last twist for everyone.**

**(we own nothing)**

Jane started to sensation of someone's breath on her lips. The feeling of her own limbs wrapped around someone else. The moment the form moved Jane heard and felt herself tighten her grip and bury closer to them. "No... Sleep. Warm." She groaned softly. "Stay..." Her lips moved closer to theirs. "..right... here." She whispered right against thier lips, thinking she was still dreaming.

Maura wondered if Jane could feel her heart pounding, that's how close they were. "Um... as comfortable as you are, Jane, we should, uh, probably start getting ready for work." The usually sophisticated speaking doctor barely managed. She seriously considered moving her lips against Jane's, for even just a small, sweet kiss.

That sentence... that voice... the position she was in. It's like Jane had dreamed it before. Opening her eyes she saw Maura's. "Maura?" She asked questioningly. "Are... is this real? Are you dead?" She asked really hoping she wasn't going crazy again.

"Uh..." Maura tilted her head slightly and furrowed her brows, her lips parted. "The last time I checked, I wasn't." She held two fingers to her pulse and nodded. "Yep." She smiled, having fun with Jane. "Still alive."

Jane reached up and felt Maura's pulse as well, tears coming to her eyes, but she stayed close. "Do we have a lunch meeting with a guy named Martian today?"

"We do. You know, he's the first I've ever met to have the name Martian. By definition, martian means of or relating to the planet Mars or its supposed inhabitants." The blonde started in her scientific tone. "At this point, scientific inquiry has not provided any solid proof that life ever existed on the planet."

Was it all just a bad nightmare? Deja vu? Or is this just a do over? Jane wasn't sure and it was still hard for her to believe Maura was right there, alive and well. "Well, we're not going to that lunch. I get another chance to make this day go completely different and I'm going to take it." Leaning in, Jane pressed her lips to Maura's and kissed her softly at first but the moment she felt the doctor giving in a little more, she deepened it dramatically.

Maura was definitely hoping for a kiss from Jane soon, but she certainly wasn't expecting one. Not after the way things had gone last night, her detective so hesitant. But after her initial shock - and especially when Jane's kiss became passionate, almost frantic - Maura gladly gave into her own desires, rolling so that she was on top of Jane, hair flipped to one side and hands resting on the side of her friend's neck.

After a few moments, hands buried in Maura's hair, Jane broke the kiss. "I'll explain everything later, but we're not leaving this house today." She smiled sweetly. "This is my second chance and I'm not going to pass it up... I love you Maura. More than you'll ever know."

Maura was utterly confused, but she smiled at Jane's confession. "I love you, too. I don't know what you mean by second chance, or why you're so reluctant to go to lunch now but..." She kissed Jane again softly. "I'm all for staying in bed with you." She whispered against soft lips.

Jane flipped them over so she was laying in between Maura's legs. "Lets just say I had a nightmare that I don't want to come true. Ever."

**Well, would you look at that. It was a happy ending after all ;) For those of you that gave up on this story... well it really doesn't matter what I have to say because they won't see it. BUT! The ones that stuck around long enough to see this twist of an end, THANK YOU! I know most of this was painful but I personally don't think it was badly written. Thanks to my partner **_**biggestnerdyouknow!**_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
